closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
GameCube
Logo descriptions and capture by'' mr3urious and mario9000seven'' Editions by ''BenderRoblox and zman1997'' Videos courtesy of ''wiisixtyfour'' (September 14, 2001-Mid-2007) Logo: Against a black background, a purple cube drops in the middle of the screen (causing a hexagon shape to flash briefly) and begins rolling around, forming a blocky purple "G" out of squares. When the cube finishes rolling, it spins around rapidly and lands in the center of the " G", causing it to shake a bit as the hexagon shape flashes again, and the cube's trail of squares solidifies into a solid line with a large cube in the center, and the words "GAMECUBE ", in white, drop out from under it. The word "nintendo", in small gray letters, unfolds above it. Variants: *On the bonus disc for the game Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the cube rotates to it's position before the letters fade in one by one. The FOV is slightly higher than normal, making the G look indigo. *On Wii platforms for when a GameCube disc is in the console, the logo is still, except for some lines in the background. *You can turn the cube around with A. Also, if you keep turning it, the hexagon shape will appear again and become brighter as the regular animation on it disappears. This segues into the GameCube menu screen. *If you turn on the GameCube with the cover open, or if you manage your memory card, you will see the completed logo before the "G" starts spinning around as the text moves down and fade away. This segues into the menu screen like before. FX/SFX: The small cube rolling around. Music/Sounds: It starts with a laser-esque sound when the purple cube drops down, followed by a series of xylophone notes and plucked string notes as the cube trail is formed, and a short drumroll/string chord when the cube lands in the center. Music/Sound Variants: *If the console's cover is open, several synthesized "humming" sounds are heard as the menu forms. *Depending on how much you spin the cube around with A, some of the "humming" sounds that segue into the menu screen can be heard, which dim the regular logo's audio. *If you turn on the system with the "Z" button on the controller held down, different tunes play, which vary depending on how many people are holding the button down (if multiple controllers are plugged in). Here are the variants: **1 controller: A series of squeaking vibraphone sounds ending with a "boing," comedic drum sound effects, and a child laughing. **4 controllers: A Japanese yell followed by the beating of Japanese drums, which ends in a "ding". *On the bonus disc for the game Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and on various Gamecube commercials, the narrator whispers "GameCube". Availability: Seen when you turn on a Nintendo GameCube. Katamari Damacy, Nintendo GameCube White ⚠️ Scare Factor: None for the regular variant, and low for the other variants. This is a favorite of many. Category:Video Games Logo Category:Unlimited Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Logos Category:Insane Logos